My Sweet Prince
by Anyachan08
Summary: Oneshot - Quand on pense avoir tout perdu, que nous reste t il? Quand on se drogue régulièrement, voit on clairement la différence entre l'illusion et la réalité? Angst.


**Auteur :** Anya_chan08

**Origine:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi, non...

**Genre:** Oneshot. Songfic. Angst, entre délire et réalité, Yaoi (2+1+2).

**Remarque:** prenez votre temps pour lire cette fic. On a vraiment beaucoup bossé dessus avec ma bêta, entre les liens, la traduction et les contresens, etc. (Six bêtalectures et nouvelles versions en tout depuis fin septembre!) Mais bon, il y avait trop longtemps que je voulais écrire cette fic à partir cette chanson de Placebo. Triste certes, elle n'en reste pas moins une très belle chanson. Bon, y'a la traduction des paroles à côté, ça aurait mieux rendu sans traduction, mais pas tout le monde est bilingue ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**MY SWEET PRINCE**

**

* * *

  
**

Duo Maxwell baissa les yeux sur la petite table basse à côté de son lit.

Une seringue. Pleine.

Il hésita un instant encore. Mais c'était trop tentant…

Il se reprit. Non, pas tout de suite. C'était encore trop tôt.

Il en avait envie, mais pas encore _besoin_.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire cynique à cette pensée.

Besoin de sa dose de came journalière…

Qui aurait cru ça possible de lui quelques années plus tôt ?

_Tic…_

_Tic…_

_Tic…_

_Tic… _

Duo soupira. Toujours cette satanée pendule. Cette emmerdeuse de pendule qui rythmait sa vie, ses journées, ses heures… Ce foutu objet qu'il avait souvent eu envie de balancer par la fenêtre. Cette « chose » qui était devenue comme une compagne finalement, aussi cruelle soit-elle… Il soupira à nouveau.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire lui-même qu'il ait autant changé en si peu de temps.

Il se secoua la tête énergiquement et choisit de penser à autre chose.

Le boulot… Ouais. Il ferait bien d'aller se préparer au lieu de ne rien faire.

Traînant les pieds, le châtain se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune de l'étage qu'il occupait. Duo songea avec un pincement au coeur que ses anciens coéquipiers ne vivaient sûrement pas dans une chambre de bonne délabrée qui n'avait même pas le minimum requis en terme de confort, et où on devait monter un escalier fissuré de partout pour aller aux chiottes…

Foutue vie.

Il logeait dans un quartier peu recommandé pour toute personne souhaitant vivre une vie à peu près normale… Il était devenu videur dans une boite de nuit le week-end et dealer dans la semaine pour subsister. Lui-même consommait. Il était vite devenu accro quand il avait commencé des mois auparavant. Trop rapidement, même…

Depuis qu'il repensait régulièrement à sa vie en tant que pilote de Gundam.

Depuis qu'il repensait à ses amis perdus de vue depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Depuis qu'il avait renoncé à vivre comme tout le monde.

Depuis qu'il avait décidé que la vie ne voulait pas de lui et donc qu'il avait le droit de l'envoyer se faire foutre en faisait le pire.

Depuis qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus rien à lui, plus aucun but.

Il était seul.

Encore une fois.

La douche fraîche l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans ces sentiments douloureux.

En allant finir sa toilette en face du miroir, Duo leva les yeux vers son reflet et eut un sourire triste.

Extérieurement, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis ses seize ans. A vingt ans, le seul changement notable était sa grande taille. Ses cheveux étaient aussi plus longs et abîmés qu'avant, mais à part ça… Il restait le même. On remarquait tout de même son visage triste, blafard, creusé par les insomnies et la drogue.

Intérieurement, il se savait vide et complètement brisé.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de sa fierté.

Il attendait que la fin vienne un jour ou l'autre. Ou un miracle.

Il ne savait même pas s'il lui restait un quelconque droit d'espérer.

Il avait tout perdu de toute façon.

Une bouffée d'angoisse le traversa.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le salon, attrapa la seringue d'un geste vif et commença à se calmer en sentant l'aiguille fine et le liquide rentrer dans sa peau. Tant pis s'il arrivait en retard au boulot…

La… paix…

_**Never thought you'd make me perspire **_

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me ferais transpirer_

_**Never thought I'd do you the same **_

_Jamais pensé te faire le même effet_

_**Never thought I'd feel with desire **_

_Jamais pensé ressentir un tel désir_

_**Never thought I'd feel so ashamed **_

_Jamais pensé que je ressentirais tant de honte_

Il fait déjà nuit ?

…

Non… Ces images, il les avait déjà vues.

Un souvenir ? Ou un rêve peut-être ?

Finalement, ça n'a pas d'importance, il n'y a que…

- « Heero? »

Un garçon au regard glacial se tourne vers lui.

- « Va t'habiller. »

Ah… Oui, bien sûr… Il sort de la douche et ne porte rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille…

- « Je te fais de l'effet, Hee-chan ? S'entend-il dire en lui tirant la langue. »

L'autre lui lance un « baka » et continue à pianoter sur son laptop.

Pas pour très longtemps. Il se revoit s'asseoir sur le lit et se rapprocher du dos du garçon.

Lui passer les bras autour du coup, Heero grogner pour montrer sa désapprobation, puis la serviette glisser involontairement le long de ses jambes.

Hésitation, arrêt soudain du bruit des touches.

Et l'adolescent de se mettre à frissonner tout contre lui au contact de la peau dénudée, alors que son propre corps devient brûlant.

Est-ce un… rêve ?

Il sent le corps du brun tout contre le sien, son souffle dans son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouiller la joue. Il voit sa vision se brouiller, la bouche de son coéquipier au-dessus de la sienne, ses yeux le fixer avec envie. Et il la ressent tout d'un coup. Cette jouissance qui s'empare de lui comme un feu et ne le quitte qu'avec le départ de son amant au petit matin.

Heero.

* * *

Duo rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Il était à présent allongé dans son lit, les bras emmêlés dans les draps et les coussins…

Heero Yuy. Ca faisait longtemps… Il pensait que la drogue l'avait fait partir. Définitivement.

Chimère. On n'oublie jamais les belles choses.

Son coeur s'emballa à nouveau.

MERDE ! Oh, merde, où est-ce qu'il avait foutu sa came !

Besoin… Encore. Encore! De toute façon, il était déjà mort.

Encore, encore.

Oublier…

_**Me and the dragon can fix all the pain away (1)**_

_Moi et le dragon, pouvons chasser toute la souffrance_

_**So before I end my day, remember… **_

_Alors avant que je ne mette fin à mes jours, souviens-toi…_

Duo se détendit lentement, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

En fait, il ne voulait pas oublier vraiment…

Il voulait rêver toujours de ces moments. Planer…

_**My sweet Prince **_

_**You are the One**_

_**My sweet Prince **_

_**You are the One **_

Revoir son visage bougon, entendre ses paroles cinglantes, entrevoir sa silhouette, ses mouvements furtifs. Il l'avait perdu pour toujours. Que pouvait-il y faire aujourd'hui ?

Pourtant il s'était juré de ne pas lâcher ce type…

Son Prince.

En vérité, avoir fuit n'avait rien changé du tout.

Il pensait toujours à lui. Et ça faisait encore plus mal.

Parce qu'il ne sentait même plus sa présence à présent.

Il était seul. Vraiment. Seul.

Il voyait constamment des images. Floues.

Des images qui disparaissaient. Puis revenaient brusquement dans ses rêves. Qui le réveillaient au milieu de son sommeil déjà trop agité. Il se prenait la tête des heures durant, ressassant ces images et des pensées qui se transformaient en questions sans réponses, des questions qui lui faisaient mal :

Heero, où es-tu? Es-tu heureux?

La vie te sourie-t-elle ?

_**Never thought I'd have to retire **_

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je devrais me retirer_

_**Never thought I'd have to abstain **_

_Jamais pensé que je devrais m'abstenir_

_**Never thought all this could back fire **_

_Jamais pensé que tout ceci raviverait la flamme_

_**Close up the hole in my vain**_

_Colmaterait ma veine percée_

Il avait mal… Mal !

Encore, encore, _encore_ !

Mais s'il continuait à vivre avec cette saloperie dans le sang, il pouvait… Non, il va mou…rir ? Mourir ? … De toute façon, la mort est proche… De toute façon, la mort le connaît depuis longtemps déjà…

_**Me and my valuable friend **_

_Moi et mon précieux ami_

_**Can fix all the pain away**_

_Pouvons toujours effacer la douleur_

_**So before I end my day… **_

_Alors avant que je ne mette fin à mes jours…_

_**Remember… **_

_Souviens toi…_

Mourir en voyant son visage. Mourir avec lui.

Oh, le pied…

Heero, tu sais que je t'aime, mais est-ce que tu sais que j'ai aussi envie de rester avec toi toute ma vie ?

Mes amis…

Quatre, rester ton ami, ton fidèle ami pour toujours. Au Paradis peut-être ?

Wu Fei, on ne s'est jamais très bien entendu toi et moi, mais est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais un type bien ? Un vrai ami ?

Trowa… Quand est-ce que je te dirais merci ta présence rassurante, pour rendre Quatre heureux ?

Le Paradis… Vous y êtes déjà… L'enfer n'est pas loin, venez me rendre visite de temps en temps.

Juste une fois… Vous revoir.

Même en rêve.

Heero…

_**My sweet Prince **_

_**You are the one **_

_**My sweet Prince **_

_**You are the One**_

_**You are the One **_

_**You are the One**_

_**You are the One**_

_**You are the One **_

Heero…

- « Baka.

- Je sais… Je suis exactement ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter gosse… Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime. »

Je referme les yeux avec bonheur.

Un vrai cocon… Il fait chaud. Heero avec moi.

C'est ça le paradis ? Moi qui n'espérais même plus y être admis.

Oh le pied…

- « Mauvaise excuse, Maxwell. Pas question de te pardonner. A vingt ans, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale gamin. »

Alors c'est ça… l'Enfer ?

Se retrouver avec une mauvaise copie de ce que l'on a perdu et qu'on croyait avoir retrouvé…

- « L'amour n'a rien à voir avec tes gamineries. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouvert et tracer un trait sur tes conneries. Assume. Amour ou pas. »

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Heero, arrête, je t'en prie…

J'ai… mal !

- « Tu vas corriger tout ça, et quand je reviendrais, on pourra commencer une vraie vie. A deux. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer à l'amoureux éploré qui pardonne tout. »

Heero. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce l'enfer même avec cette putain de drogue dans mes veines!

Saloperie, BORDEL, fais ton boulot !

Encore des larmes. Des larmes…

Est-ce que je sais faire autre chose ?

Je suis vraiment pathétique…

Je ne suis qu'un sale gosse qui ne fait que pleurnicher.

Je n'arrive même pas à retenir mes larmes et mes sanglots de plus en plus bruyants et saccadés, j'ai si honte, je suis si faible, je…

Heero.

- « Ne pars… pas ! »

Dans son délire, Duo leva ses bras tremblants vers la silhouette qu'il entrevoyait dans son sommeil.

Ils tombèrent aussitôt.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore plus.

Duo se sentit partir à nouveau.

Partir…

Pour toujours ?

Enfer ou paradis ?

Il ne reviendra… jamais ?

Toujours des questions…. Des… ques…tions… des…

Duo vit une lumière.

Elle était bleue.

Au dessus de lui.

En dessous de lui.

Partout.

Quoique… Non.

Il y avait aussi une légère teinte de vert… De blanc… Du bleu plus turquoise…

Il flottait…

Il y avait de la place. Le bleu donnait cette impression d'immensité.

Il se sentait bien… Peut importe si c'était ça le paradis ou l'enfer.

Ca lui convenait. Il disait merde au reste.

Il avait droit à la paix maintenant.

Oui, il l'avait mérité.

Il avait l'impression d'être comme avant.

Dans les bras de son prince.

Entouré de ses compagnons.

Une flamme de vie inépuisable dans le cœur et le corps.

* * *

Duo sentit une présence dans la pièce. Elle s'approchait de son lit. Doucement, sans bruit, un mouvement à peine perceptible.

Elle prit Duo dans ses bras.

Allongée avec lui sur le lit défait, elle entra à son tour dans son rêve.

_**Never thought I'd get any higher**_

_Je n'aurais jamais que je planerais à ce point_

_**Never thought you'd fuck with my brain**_

_Jamais pensé que tu déconnerais avec mon cerveau_

_**Never thought all this could expire **_

_Jamais pensé que tout cela puisse expirer_

_**Never thought you'd go break the chain. **_

_Jamais pensé que tu en viendrais à briser la chaîne_

- « Duo. »

Le châtain tourna la tête.

- « Pourquoi as-tu fuis ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment.

« Parce que vous aviez une nouvelle vie. Vous aviez tracé un trait sur la guerre. Moi non. Les images de violence restaient gravées en moi, ma misérable enfance me revenait brusquement à l'esprit, et… Je n'ai jamais vécu en paix, Heero. Tout ça était nouveau pour moi, j'ai eu peur, peur, parce que… Parce que tout mon univers changeait, et moi je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Je me suis retrouvé… seul, tu n'as pas idée… Avec tous ces gens autour de moi qui devenaient différent… Toi aussi. On était ensemble, on s'aimait. Mais les cauchemars restaient en moi. Je n'y pouvais rien. Même toi tu n'as pas réussi à les faire partir. Même toi… Même avec tout l'amour du monde, on n'a rien pu changer. Te voir changer et moi pas, ça, ça a été dur. Je ne suis pas comme vous tous. J'aimerais changer, et voir la vie enfin du bon côté, mais… Mais je ne vois que la mort et la tristesse."

- C'est pire depuis que tu es partit, Duo. Regarde toi…

- … Je…

- Tu ne nous a pas laissé le temps de t'aider, Duo. Tu es parti au bout de quelques semaines. Tu es seul responsable de ta situation actuelle. Tu ne nous as pas laissé une chance de t'aider, Répéta-t-il

- …

- Reviens !

- Pourquoi?

- Fuir par peur ou fuir tout court, c'est lâche.

- Ca aurait marché quand j'étais pilote, Heero.

- Tu es toujours pareil.

- Ah oui? Je me droguais?

- Déjà, oui… De notre présence.

- Un point pour toi, Hee-chan. »

Duo sourit.

« Si je reviens…

- Tu restes. Toujours.

- Si je pars…

- Alors va voir si le paradis ou l'enfer existe. Seul. »

_**Me and you baby, **_

_Toi et moi mon amour,_

_**Still flush all the pain away **_

_Tirons encore la chasse pour évacuer la douleur_

_**So before I end my day… **_

_Alors avant que je ne mette fin à mes jours…_

_**Remember…**_

_Souviens-toi…_

Brusquement, les images changèrent.

Ah ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

Il se réveillait ?

Au dessus de lui, son prince pleurait.

Alors il n'avait donc pas rêvé, Heero était avec lui.

Après tout… La frontière entre le rêve et la réalité n'avait jamais été très claire pour lui.

Quand avait commencé sa chute ? Etait-elle réelle ?

Quand avait-il commencé à remonter à la surface ? Etais-ce vrai ?

Heero.

_Tic…_

_Tic…_

_Tic…_

_Tic…_

La montre de Heero avait remplacé la pendule.

Quelle heure était-il ?

…

L'heure de se réveiller enfin peut-être ?

Il était guéri ?

Duo ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il avait mal au crâne. La lumière l'aveuglait. Il avait envie de vomir. Il était trempé de sueur et son cœur battait fort.

Son corps réagissait… enfin.

Il roula sur le côté pour s'étirer, et son regard s'attarda sur les images floues de la table de nuit et des vêtements éparpillés au sol.

Sa chambre était toujours la même.

A côté de lui, plusieurs seringues. Vides. Vides… Vides ?

Ah. Mmmh… Ca expliquait cette sensation de bien être plus forte que d'habitude.

Il planait… Oh oui, il n'avait jamais _plané_ à ce point.

Son corps commença alors à trembler, lui regardait béatement le mur qui lui faisait face.

La drogue lui montait délicieusement à la tête.

La tête lui tournait à présent… Duo se tourna alors de l'autre côté et se redressa lentement…

Il réalisa brusquement la présence en face de lui.

Un homme. Brun. Regard sombre.

Il marcha doucement jusqu'à se trouver en face du drogué.

Il ne faisait aucun bruit, même ses pas étaient silencieux.

Un fantôme ?

Duo se sentit mal en voyant les deux yeux bleus l'observer.

- « Reviens. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne trouva rien à dire.

Hésitant, il s'approcha plus près de Heero pour contempler à nouveau ce visage qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il se mit à trembler à nouveau, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourtant il avait chaud… Il sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser.

_**My sweet Prince **_

_**You are the One **_

_**You are the One**_

_**You are the One**_

Heero soupira.

- « Comment as-tu fais pour…? Demanda Duo

- J'ai d'abord refusé de croire que tu avais fui. J'ai attendu bêtement que tu reviennes. J'en ai eu marre. Maintenant je viens te chercher, c'est tout.

- Heero…

- Je ne te le pardonnerais pas, Duo. Mais tu répareras... »

Heero prit le drogué dans ses bras avec une telle douceur que Duo sentit son corps s'affaisser sous l'émotion. Ses mains étaient si douces… Il frissonna encore plus quand elles caressèrent ses cheveux, touchèrent sa nuque. Il trembla de plus en plus violemment quand Heero l'embrassa finalement sur ses lèvres froides. Son cœur lâcha enfin.

_**You are the One **_

_**You are the One **_

_**You are the One **_

_**You are the One**_

Duo quitta tout à ce moment là.

Sa peur s'envola, son corps se fit léger, un vrai sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il n'était plus seul.

Il ne revint jamais.

_**You are the One **_

_**You are the One**_

_**My sweet Prince**_

_**My sweet Prince**_

* * *

**(1)** Je parie que ça reste très obscur, donc une 'tite explication s'impose:

"_**Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away **_

_**Moi et le dragon, pouvons chasser toute la souffrance »**_

_¤ To chase the dragon_ qui signifie respirer la fumé d'un mélange d'héroïne et de barbituriques (ou d'opium)

_¤ Can fix all the pain away _(_Pouvons toujours effacer la douleur)_, _to fix_ aussi veut dire piquer, injecter

_¤ Still flush all the pain away _(_Tirons encore la chasse pour évacuer la douleur)_, _to flush_ : tirer la chasse ou aspirer le sang dans une seringue pour le mélanger a la drogue

_(Explications de ma bêta, remerciez-là)_

Notes: Oui, on est d'accord, c'est un peu étrange comme songfic. On ne sait pas trop quand Duo délire, ni quand il voit la réalité… On ne sait pas vraiment si Heero est réel ou non. Mais oui, Duo « quitte tout », il meurt. Que voulez vous, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement! Cette chanson parle d'amour, de drogue mais se finit surtout par la mort. Pas de « Happy End » possible.

J'espère simplement que vous aurez aimé… (En tout cas on a tellement travaillé dessus avec ma bêta que c'est bien la seule fic dont je sois vraiment fière, chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé sans elle. Merci à toi ma Brisbouille !)


End file.
